A Fiery Fragrance
by Shadougelover14
Summary: The Striaton trio takes a trip to Kanto and visits Celedon City. Chili wants to challenge the gym, but finds himself banned after insulting a local perfume shop. Now he has to find another way in if he wants a battle, but goes through a lot of trouble along the way!
1. Fragrantly Denied

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon, or else there'd be more episodes with Paul and Reggie, or the Striaton trio!

The only character I own is Akina, which would be the female protagonist of Pokemon Black and White.

::::::::::::::::::

"I never thought I'd see a city that rivaled Castelia in size…" Chili mumbled as he, his brothers, their Pokémon, and Akina and her Victini stared at the buildings of Celedon City.

"I second that…" Cress added.

Suddenly Cilan, Panpour, Pansage, Pansear, and Akina and her Victini sniffed the air, a dreamy look flitting across their faces.

"Something smells exquisite!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I smell it too!" Akina said.

The trio of elemental monkeys and Victini let out cries of bliss as they sniffed the air.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Chili asked.

However, his question went unanswered, as the group suddenly took to find the source of the smell.

"Hey, guys, come back! Where're you going?" Chili yelled as he and Cress followed.

::::::::::

A couple minutes later, he and Cress found them staring into the window of a shop.

"That luscious smell is coming from here!" Cilan announced.

"Yeah, great, you found it. Good job, detective Cilan. Can we go find the gym now? I really wanna meet the gym leader, and maybe have a battle!" Chili grumbled.

"I think I might stay here a while…"

"Oh-_kay_, you go ahead and do that. Cress, Akina, Pansear, let's go-"

He paused when he noticed that said trainers, their Pokémon, and his own were gone.

"Huh, where'd they go?"

Cilan tapped his shoulder, and pointed inside. Chili peered in, and saw Akina sitting in a chair in the shop, Victini perched on her shoulder, as one of the girls running the shop offered her a bottle of perfume. Cress was talking to the other girl in the shop, while Pansear and Panpour were sitting on the counter.

"I've never seen these Pokemon before." She exclaimed as she studied Panpour and Pansear.

"We're from the Unova region, it's a pretty long ways away, so it's no surprise. These Pokemon are known as Panpour, Pansear, and Akina's is called Victini. We haven't seen many Kanto Pokemon back home either." Cress explained.

"This is one of our popular scents, it's called Heavenly Rose." The other girl, her name tag read Bell, stated as she sprayed some of the perfume on Akina's wrist.

"It's smells great!" Akina said as she took in the scent.

"Tini!" Victini cooed.

"We're having a sell!" Sally, the other store owner, announced.

At that moment, Chili stormed in, followed by a still dazed Cilan and Pansage.

"C'mon Akina, don't buy any of that junk! It's overpriced and just a waste of money! Not to mention it stinks!" Chili snapped.

Akina glowered at him in annoyance, as did Cress.

"Go _away_, Chili." Akina grumbled.

"Excuse me, young man!" a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see another girl, this one slightly older, and she was wearing an elegant blue kimono. She was scowling at Chili.

"Miss Erika!" Bell exclaimed.

"Young man, are you accusing me of overcharging my customers for inferior perfume?" Erika demanded.

"Uhh, no, I didn't mean it personally! I was referring to all perfumes as rip-offs. All they do is turn guys like my brother into dazed weirdoes, like this!"

Chili shoved Cilan in front of him, and the second eldest brother had a dreamy expression on his face.

"This place is positively radiating with delicious smells that blend together in perfect floral harmony!" he exclaimed.

Erika merely smiled gently at him, before turning a glare to Chili. She moved towards him as she said in a calm, yet firm, tone,

"P for pretty, E for elegant, R for radiant, F for fun, U for unfailing, M for mysterious, and E for energy, and that spells,"

"Perfume!" Akina finished with an annoyed glare at Chili, who'd been backed towards the door by Erika.

"That's right!" Cilan added, equally annoyed.

"Sage!"

"Victini!"

Pansage and Victini jumped to their trainer's shoulders as they cried in agreement.

Chili blinked, before glaring at them.

"Yeah, well I don't need that smelly junk to give me energy! I'm full of more energy than I know what to do with!"

"So why don't you use some of it to keep your mouth shut…" Cress muttered as he massaged his forehead, his annoyance at his youngest brother giving him a slight migraine.

"If you're against our products that much, perhaps you should leave! Since we all sell perfume here, you must find us offensive!" Erika snapped.

Bell and Sally stalked over to him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Bell growled.

"You insensitive little brat!" Sally added.

"What'd I say?" Chili squeaked as he held up his hands in defense.

Before he knew, he found himself quite literally kicked out of the shop by Sally.

"Get out, and don't come back!" she yelled as he landed face first on the ground.

She slammed the door shut, and Chili scrambled to his feet and glared.

"Why would I wanna come back? I'm a boy, and your shop stinks as much as your perfume!" he shouted, before turning away.

"Forget it, let's find the gym, c'mon Pansear!" he grumbled.

He waited for his favorite Pokémon to answer, but heard nothing. He glanced around, and didn't see Pansear anywhere. He glanced into the shop, and let out a furious cry, pressing against the glass, as he spotted the fire monkey sitting on the counter with its two counterparts and Victini, happily allowing Bell to pet it.

"PANSEAR, YOU LITTLE _TRAITOR_!" he shouted furiously.

Pansear and everyone else in the shop glanced at him, noting the angry vain throbbing in his forehead. Pansear waved with an innocent smile, before turning its attention back to the shop inhibitors.

Chili ground his teeth together, before storming away from the shop.

"Fine, who needs ya! I'll find the gym on my own!"

:::::::::::::::::::

He'd finally found the gym after twenty minutes, but large group of girls prevented him from going in.

"Why won't you let me in? I just wanted to see what the gym is like and maybe battle the leader!" he demanded.

The girl in charge, who had blue hair and brown eyes, glared at him.

"I wouldn't let you in if you got down on your knees and begged with your last breath!" she retorted.

"Why not?"

"This gym doesn't allow people who think perfume is a stinky rip-off."

"Wha?"

Another girl with brown curls giggled as she came up beside the other girl.

"We make that stinky perfume right here in this gym!"

Chili froze, gulping slightly as he felt sweat bead up on his forehead.

"Oh…whoops…"

"So you see," the blue haired girl said, pulling out something in her pocket.

Before he could contemplate what it was, she slammed it into his face, and he fell backwards, his face now sporting a large red X.

"You're the stinker!"

The doors slid closed, and locked as Chili got back up and pressed against the glass panels.

"Hey come on, we're both in the gym business, right?" he whined.

She came back, and he gave a hopeful smile, but it quickly fell when she gave him a raspberry. She turned away with a laugh, and walked off as Chili pounded on glass.

"Hey come on, let me in! This isn't fair!" he whined.

After a few more minutes of futile shouting, and yes, even begging, he gave up, and slumped back towards town to find the nearest donut shop.

:::::::::::::::::::

I rewatched "A Pokemon Scent-Sation" (brought back so many memories!) and the whole time, I could picture Chili acting like Ash the whole time! Anyway, hope you like it so far! R&R!


	2. A Smelly Entrence

Chili grumbled to himself as he scarfed down donut after donut. He was sitting in a booth at a diner, trying to think up a way to get into the gym other than the front door.

"Stupid girls and their…*munch munch*…stupid perfume! How am I gonna get into that gym?" he pondered as he tore another bite out of a chocolate glazed.

'_There's gotta be another way in! Maybe…maybe I can use the vents! They gotta have tons of them throughout the building! That's my best chance of getting in and challenging the gym leader!'_

"I'm a genius!" he exclaimed loudly, before realizing he'd said that out loud.

He glanced around the diner, noticing the odd looks he was receiving. He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Uhh…hi?"

Still feeling their stares, he quickly paid the bill, and dashed out the door, racing for the gym.

:::::::::::::::

"This is the worst idea, _ever_!" Chili grumbled as he swatted a couple of cobwebs out of the way.

He was currently crawling through the vents of the gym, having found an entry in the back of the gym. He hadn't taken in to account the layers of dust and cobwebs in the vents, though, and every few minutes he had to wipe his face free of webs, and pull the front of his shirt up to cover his nose.

Finally, he found an exit, and pulled the cover off. He dropped into the room, and found himself surrounded by various plants and flowers in small glass green houses.

"Wow, Cilan would go nuts in here…" he muttered as he walked up to a few bushes that gave off a strange scent.

Suddenly it rustled, and he jumped a little, before parting the leaves. He was met with a strange looking plant-like Pokémon. It was short, and had a purple body, stubby arms, and bulbous flower looking thing on top of it.

"Whoa, what kinda Pokémon are you?" he asked as he reached a hand towards it.

"Gloom!" it cried, before a yellow mist came out of the bulb on its head.

Chili yelped and jumped back, but froze once the smell reached his nose. His eyes immediately became watery, and his nose felt like it was on fire. Whatever scent that thing was spraying, it smelt like his last attempt at cooking a flambé, mixed with his old sneakers, and just a hint of Skunktank fumes, which he only knew because he'd had an encounter with one a few years ago when a trainer brought one to the gym.

"AGH! IT BURNS, IT BURNS! SWEET ARCEUS, IT BURNS!" he shouted as he whipped around to try and find an exit.

He took off when he managed to spot a door through the tears, covering his nose with his arm.

"ACK! CAN'T SEE, CAN'T SEE! WHERE'S THE- YEOW!"

He was blinded by his tears, and ended up running into the door.

"Doorknob, doorknob, where's the stinkin' doorknob?"

He frantically felt along the door, and finally found the knob, and yanked it open, zipped out of the room, and slammed it shut. He leaned against it for a moment, panting heavily and drawing in clean untainted air.

"Oh gosh…oh my…that was…an unsavory experience…" he wheezed.

After a minute, he regained his bearings, and looked around. He was in a long hallway, and there was another hall off to his right with a sign that had two arrows on it. The one pointing to the left was labeled, "Pokémon Food Storage", and the other was labeled, "Battlefield".

"Alright, this'll be a cinch!" he snickered, and started walking.

Halfway down though, he started to hear voices.

"Where is the guy who brings the food to the Pokémon their food? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

He recognized it as the girl who'd stamped his face earlier, and panicked as he tried to find a place to hide. He spotted another door, and quickly ran through it and shut the door. He heard footsteps pass by, and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close…"

He opened an eye to see where he was, and saw various coats, hats, wigs, and other outfit accessories. He paused for a moment, then smirked when he thought of a plan.

'_It's so simple yet so brilliant!'_

He quickly raced over to the wrack of clothes and started going through them.

:::::::::::::::::

A few minutes later, the door opened, and a man in a white lab coat with white hair and a pair of sunglasses stepped out.

"This is my hottest idea ever!" he stated, before pausing. He cleared his throat, and spoke again in a deeper voice.

"I mean, what a lovely day for a fiery battle."

He closed the door, and started down the hall that read "Pokémon Food Storage".

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chili, Chili, Chili, what are you up to now?

Stay tuned to find out! R&R!


	3. A Fiery Risk

"And so, Omanite bid farewell to his friends, and vowed to return one day to that beautiful beach; the end." Erika said as she held up a painting of an Omanite staring out at a sunset on a sandy beach. A group of girls who worked in the gym, some grass type Pokemon, and Cress, Cilan, and Akina were sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Aw, I like that story!" Akina exclaimed.

"Tini!" Victini chirped as he rested on her head.

"A truly exquisite blend of adventure and friendship." Cilan stated.

"A very remarkable tale." Cress added.

Their respective Pokémon, and Pansear, all let out cries of agreement.

"Miss Erika!"

They turned to see Bell, along with a man in a white coat and white hair, who had a cart of Pokémon food in front of him.

"The food for the Pokemon is finally here."

"Where's Shellie?" Erika asked.

"Oh, she got…held up with some errands, so she…asked me to fill in for her?" Chili replied. He glanced at the group of girls beside her, and mentally cursed when he saw Akina, his brothers, and their Pokémon, and Pansear as well.

'_Great, Pansear and the others are here too! What if they recognize me? What'll happen to me then? WHAT IF THEY PUT ME BACK IN THAT ROOM WITH THAT SMELLY THING?'_

"Well that's very nice of you. Thank you for your help. Say thank everyone!"

The group of grass Pokemon let out grateful cheers, and Chili rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um, sure, no problem." He replied.

He glanced at Erika as he started to pass out the bowls of food.

'_So, the store manager's the gym leader. No wonder they wouldn't let me in…but of course she lets Akina and my brothers in!'_ he thought.

He turned to the next Pokémon he was giving food too, and found himself face to face with the Pokémon from earlier. He yelped, and jumped back, taking cover behind the food cart. Everyone was slightly taken aback by his reaction, except for Erika. She smiled gently as she approached him, and knelt down beside the Pokémon.

"Don't worry about Gloom," she said as she patted the short Pokémon, "As long as Gloom feels safe, it won't smell bad. Just make sure Gloom feels safe and show you want to be its friend."

Chili slowly peeked around the cart, before standing. A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn and face none other than Cilan and Cress, who were smiling brightly. He jumped back slightly, praying they wouldn't recognize him.

"Don't worry, we've been around Gloom the whole time. As long as it doesn't feel threatened, it smells just fine." Cilan assured him.

"By the way, Erika, I was wondering, when and where did you meet Gloom? You two seem to be really close." Akina asked.

Erika chuckled a little.

"I met Gloom a very long time ago. When I was a little girl, I got lost one day and ran into a Grimer. I was so scared, I couldn't even move. Then I saw Gloom, and begged it to help me. Gloom must've sensed how scared I was, and came to my rescue. After the Grimer ran off, Gloom and I became good friends. It was because of Gloom that I decided to become a grass Pokémon trainer."

"In my perspective, you two are a perfect blend of elegance and power." Cilan remarked.

"Well thank you, Cilan."

"Too bad Chili didn't hear that story, huh Victini?" Akina asked as she gave Victini's ear a scratch. The tiny legendary chirped a laugh.

Without thinking, Chili replied, "I heard it."

Everyone paused for a minute, and Chili gulped as he glanced at the others with wide eyes.

"Ummm…I mean, nice meeting you! Enjoy the food!"

"Do we know you?" Cilan asked.

"Yes, you do look familiar." Cress added.

"Um, no, never met ya!"

"Are you sure? I swear I've seen you somewhere before." Akina asked.

"Maybe you've met my cousin! Well, look at the time, gotta run!"

He hastily turned towards the cart, but found Pansear staring up at him curiously. Chili yelped slightly, and Pansear tilted his head, before suddenly smiling in recognition.

"Pansear pan!"

"Not now, Pansear, go away!" Chili hissed through gritted teeth.

Pansear growled at him with a glare, before puffing his cheeks, and engulfing Chili in a Flamethrower. Chili let out a shout of pain, and the others in the room gasped.

"Pansear!" Cilan scolded.

The fire monkey cut off the attack, leaving Chili scorched. His disguise turned to ash, revealing his true identity.

"Chili!" his brothers exclaimed in surprise.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?" he shouted furiously as he glared at Pansear. Pansear returned it, both Pokémon and trainer locked in a glare off.

"You're that boy!" Erika exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't let me in here so I had to sneak in! I went through cobwebs, dust, and got gassed by that thing!" Chili retorted, pointing at Gloom, then at Bell.

"Then I had to put on that stupid disguise just to walk through here, and she wouldn't shut up the whole time!"

Bell glowered at him, hands on her hips. Chili turned to Erika, agitation rising.

"Now we can we just battle so I didn't go through all this torture for nothing!"

Erika fixed him with an annoyed glare, before nodding.

"I accept your challenge, Chili. It's my duty as the Celedon City gym leader."

"Finally, ready Pansear?"

Chili glanced at his partner, but Pansear was still glowering at him with his arms crossed.

"You're not still mad are you?"

"Sear!"

Chili sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry, okay?"

Pansear glanced up at him, before smiling.

"Pansear, pan!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

Erika and Chili took their places on the battlefield, while the gym girls and the Unova trainers took seats in the bleachers.

"We'll each use one Pokémon. The last one standing wins." Erika announced.

"Sounds good to me, ready Pansear?" Chili asked.

"Pansear!"

"Alright then, let the battle begin! Gloom, go!"

Gloom scrambled onto the battlefield, facing Pansear. Chili and Pansear yelped in surprise.

"Aw c'mon, not that thing!" Chili exclaimed.

"Chili, show a little respect for others Pokémon…" Cress sighed.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one whose nose was assaulted!" Chili retorted, before returning his attention to the battlefield.

"Alright, careful Pansear! Let's win this quick!"

"Sear!"

"Okay, start with Flamethrower!"

Pansear sent a blast of fire at Gloom.

"Gloom, dodge!"

Gloom nimbly dodged to the side, taking Chili and Pansear by surprise.

"I didn't think Gloom could move that fast." Chili mumbled.

"Alright Gloom, you know what to do."

Gloom nodded, and let out a cry as it sprayed a yellow mist from its flower. It engulfed Chili and Pansear, and they both let out cries of agony.

"AGGGHH! IT STINKS, IT STINKS!"

"PANSEAR, PAN, PAN!"

"Poor Chili." Akina chuckled.

"Tini!" Victini chirped a laugh as well.

Cilan and Cress snickered a little as they cast a sympathetic gaze at their younger brother.

"Pansear, into the air!" Chili ordered, though it was muffled by his arm, which was covered his nose and mouth.

Pansear jumped into the air, high enough to escape the stink cloud, surprising Erika and Gloom.

"Now, Fire Blast!"

Pansear sent another, stronger blast of fire, and this one hit hard.

"Oh no, Gloom!" Erika cried.

Pansear landed on the ground, and the stench slowly faded. Gloom was thrown back, but managed to land on its feet.

"Yeah, direct hit! How do ya like that?" Chili exclaimed.

Erika smirked, before ordering, "Alright Gloom, now use Mega Drain!"

A green been shot out of Gloom's flower, and engulfed Pansear.

"Pansear, hang on!"

"Uh oh, Pansear's in trouble!" Akina stated.

"As a fire type, Mega Drain won't affect Pansear too badly, but still, it is a problem." Cress added.

Pansear was finally released, and dropped to the ground. He was weakened a little, but still standing. Gloom's burns were healed, and it was ready to fight again.

"Pansear, you okay?" Chili asked. Pansear gave a thumbs up with a smile.

"Alright, then, use-"

Suddenly, an explosion cut him off, and a hole was blown in the roof.

"What the heck?" he shouted.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

The smoke cleared to reveal a man and a woman in black outfits with the letter R emblazoned on the front of the shirts.

"To infect the world with devestation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!-"

"Hey, who the heck are you people? Can't you see we're in the middle of a battle?" Chili shouted, cutting them off.

The duo glared at him in annoyance, before jumping down and landing on their feet.

"Cassidy, Butch, blah, blah, blah, blah, we're Team Rocket, here to steal your Pokémon, blah." Cassidy grumbled.

"Steal our Pokémon? That ain't happenin'!" Akina exclaimed as she stood.

Cress and Cilan followed suit, and Cassidy and Butch pulled out Pokeballs.

"Sableye let's go!"

"Hitmontop, time to go to work!"

The two Pokémon popped out of their capsules, ready to battle.

"I finally get to battle the gym leader, and these two weirdoes have to show up and ruin everything!" Chili grumbled.

"Chili, worry about your battle later, we've got bigger problems!" Akina stated, before pulling out her own Pokeball.

"Alright Pawniard, time for battle!"

Pawniard popped out, and took a battle stance. Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear joined him, as did Gloom.

"Alright, Sableye, use Shadow Ball!"

"Hitmontop, Focus Blast!"

"Pawniard, dodge and use Slash on Hitmontop!" Akina ordered.

"Pansage, use Bullet Seed!"

"Pansear, follow it up with Flamethrower!"

Pawniard dodged around the Shadow Ball, and struck Hitmontop with his sharp blade, landing a critical hit. Pansage's Bullet Seed destroyed the Focus Blast, and Pansear's Flamethrower hit Sableye. The two villain's Pokémon were thrown back into their respective trainers, and glanced up as Pansage and Pansear took a step towards them.

"Pansage, Solar beam!"

"Pansear, you use Solar Beam too!"

The two elemental monkeys charged up the attack, and shot two golden beams at the Team Rocket duo. They squealed as the beams closed in, before an explosion sent them flying out the hole they'd dropped through.

"Yeah, we did it!" Chili shouted happily.

As they were soaring through the air, Cassidy pulled out a remote.

"Well, we can at least leave a parting gift!" she grumbled, pushing the single red button on it.

Back in the gym, an explosion suddenly shook the whole building, and the battlefield exploded.

"Fire!" someone shouted.

Flames spread, and the gym girls ran around in a frenzy trying to find all the Pokemon in the room.

"Quick, get the Pokemon out of here!"

"Call the fire department!"

"They're on their way!"

They all scrambled outside, and grabbed water hoses and buckets, filled them with water, and started throwing water on the flames.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!" Cress ordered.

The water monkey sprayed the flames with water, joining the rest of the group trying to put out the fire.

"Alright, Splash, come out and use Brine!" Akina yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

Another Panpour popped out, and dowsed the flames in a wave of water.

Akina, Cilan, Cress, and Chili grabbed two water hoses and sprayed the flames. Pansage and Pansear grabbed buckets and started working on the small flames spreading through the grass, and were joined by Victini, who wielded a watering pail, and sprinkled water over the flames as he flew over them.

"The fire department should be here soon! In the meantime, keep it up you guys!" Akina yelled.

As they continued dowsing the fire, Erika ran up to them, panting and looking worried.

"What's wrong, Erika?" Cilan asked.

"I've looked and looked, but I can't find Gloom anywhere!"

They gasped, and looked at the burning building.

"What if…what if Gloom's still in there?" Erika murmured, before attempting to run in. Akina and Cress stopped her.

"No Erika, you can't go in, it's dangerous!" Akina exclaimed.

Chili glanced at the grass gym leader, noting the horrified expression on her face. She looked ready to burst into tears. He looked at the gym, before narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, then I'll go in and find Gloom!" he yelled, taking off.

"CHILI!" Cress and Cilan shouted.

:::::::::::::::::

Chili raced into the burning building, and ran towards the battlefield, where he'd last seen Gloom.

"Gloom!" he yelled as he looked around.

'_I better hurry and find it! It's really hot in here, and not the kind of hot I like!'_

Suddenly, he heard soft cry, and whipped around to see Gloom hiding in some brush.

"Hey Gloom, don't worry, I'll get you outta here!" Chili yelled, running towards it.

It suddenly let off its stench, and Chili drew back as he covered his nose.

"Gloom, I'm tryin' to help you, really!" he yelled.

He tried to get closer, but the stench made him step back a little. Suddenly, a piece of burning rubble landed near Gloom, causing it to squeal in terror. Chili gritted his teeth, before running forward. The stench got worse, but he pushed on.

"Gloom, hang on! I'm coming!"

Gloom looked up at him curiously, before suddenly smiling. A minute later, the stench vanished, and Chili breathed in surprise.

"The smell's gone?" he mumbled, shocked. Erika's words suddenly came to him.

"_As long as Gloom feels safe, it smells just fine. Just make sure it feels comfortable and show you want to be its friend."_

Chili grinned, before picking Gloom up.

"Let's get outta here!"

Gloom cried in agreement.

:::::::::::::::::

Outside, Akina, Cilan, Cress, and Erika were staring at the door, waiting for Chili to come bursting through.

"Come on, Chili…" Cress murmured.

"Sear…" Pansear cried.

Suddenly, a pile of burning rubble collapsed in front of the doors, blocking it.

"Chili!" the two Striaton brothers shouted.

"Pansear!"

Pansear started towards the building, but Pansage and Panpour grabbed him, while Victini and Splash got in front of him, letting out cries.

"Whatta we do?" Akina exclaimed.

"Hey guys!"

They jumped, and turned to see Chili, holding Gloom, and both covered in soot.

"It's Chili!" Akina yelled happily.

"Gloom!" Erika exclaimed, equally overjoyed.

They scrambled over to him, and he let Gloom down, where it was met with a tight hug from Erika. Pansear leapt into his trainer's arms, squealing happily.

"Sorry Pansear, didn't mean to worry you!" Chili said with a laugh.

"And what about us? We were worried too you know!" Cress asked, crossing his arms a little while Cilan nodded.

"Sorry to you too."

"Thank you so much Chili!" Erika exclaimed, tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"How'd you get out anyway?" Akina asked.

"Weeell…the doors got blocked, so I kinda made my own exit…"

"Chili, what did you do?" Cress sighed.

"Well, I kinda, smashed through a window, heh heh…I can pay for that…"

Everyone rolled their eyes, but laughed a little.

"Not to ruin the moment, but the gym is still on fire." Chili stated.

"Hey, here comes the fire department!" Akina announced, pointing down the road.

A few minutes later, the fire men and women joined them, and together, put out the fire.

:::::::::::::::::

I'll end it here, cuz it's getting a little long. So, how was that? Let me know what you think in the reviews please!


	4. Farewell

The next morning, everyone was gathered outside the gym. It had was scorched, and had some minor fire damage, but relatively fine. Fortunately, the fire never reached the plant room on the lower level.

"Chili, I'd like for you to have this, on behalf of the Celedon gym." Erika said, holding up a cushioned tray. Resting the center was a multi-colored badge. Chili stared at it in surprise.

"It's our gym's badge, the Rainbow Badge."

"But I didn't win the battle, and I'm not even in the Kanto League."

"Yes, but we'd like for you to have it to show our gratitude, right Gloom?"

"Gloom gloom!" the grass type cried in agreement.

"Awesome, thanks!"

He happily accepted the badge, and Pansear jumped to his shoulder to examine the badge.

"How do you like that Pansear, we got a Rainbow Badge!"

"Pan!"

"Way to go, you two!" Cilan said.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Erika asked.

"Well, we should probably start heading back to Unova. It's a long trip." Cress replied.

"I see, good luck, and farewell!"

They waved as they set off, until the gym was out of sight. They exited through to route 17, and set off for Fuchsia City.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Well that's the end of this story. Hope you liked! And if you did, PLEASE leave a review! If you didn't, leave a review anyway, tell me what you didn't like! I need feedback, people!

Anyway, I might write other stories with the Striaton Trio, so hopefully you'll see more in the future! R&R!


End file.
